Data centers, such as those which store information for large e-commerce companies store massive amounts of data. Maintenance issues, especially ones which require a technician to go to the data center and resolve the issue, are expensive and/or time consuming for the data center and/or the e-commerce company for which data is stored. New storage devices which require less maintenance would be desired. It would also be desirable if such storage devices cost less money and/or supported a variety of applications.